


The Printer & The Madman

by MusingsOfOphelia



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Office, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfOphelia/pseuds/MusingsOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have received so much great feedback from some of my earlier doctor/reader fan fics and decided you guys were due a new one! Just to give you some insight, I work at an incredibly boring office job by day. In a cubicle of all things! By night I fight evil by moonlight and write my novels and work on my Paralegal degree. I can't tell you how many times I day dreamed of hearing the TARDIS and running away with Ten. So hear it is, my day dream come to fruition to all you readers out there!</p><p>All my love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You had always suspected that printer was some mysterious alien sent out to destroy you. For one, it was always eating the fresh paper you placed in its drawers, causing the sheets to be wrinkled and the ink to come across smudged and wavy. For another, it seemed to make absolutely ghastly noises every time you tried to make copies, ripping your original and spitting the entire ream of paper at you. You could swear the groans from it sounded like it was trying to say "Exterminate" but chalked it up to your overactive imagination. And somehow you were always blamed and therefore had to fix the bloody thing, not that you minded too terribly. Your work was often so tedious, filing, typing paperwork, entering data and day dreaming of the day you had your degree would begin changing the world.

It was casual Friday, and as usual your boss had made more than one comment about your ass in your dark jeans. He was the type who absolutely thought women were beneath him, and you were sure your curves were the only reason he had brought you on for the job. He belittled your work ethic, made crude comments about your dress, and then couldn't even manage to turn on his e-mail on his computer. In your opinion, he was an absolute git and you hated him. Especially when he notified you the printer was broken, again, demanded you fix it. Of course when you bent over the stupid thing he remained a moment and you wanted to puke on his cheap faux leather shoes.

The damn thing had squirted toner all over your hands, and you were vehemently scrubbing it off when the whole building shook, a sound like lasers in the distance beyond the walls. You could not help your curiosity so you quickly dried your hands and exited the lavatory. It was eerily silent, save for the sound of the door swinging shut behind you. Curiously you rounded the corner, looking for your co workers or someone who worked in the cubicle farm. It seemed everyone had gone, and you thought perhaps there was a lunch that you of course had not been notified of. You preferred to lunch alone and read anyway, but still you'd have like an invite, if for no other reason but to refuse it!

"Exterminaaaaate!" a voice said, eerily sounding like that stupid copy machine, except more clearly now. As you turned, you found sure enough that the printer was a mere few feet from where you stood except a slight different. It now had golden domes covering its base and a long telescope looking object jutted from its top half, aimed at you like a weapon. You began to wonder if this was some kind of office prank and crossed your arms in defiance, one hip jutting slightly.

"This is silly and I'm not falling for it! Nice try guys!" you said to the emptiness.

"Exterminaaaate! Exterminate!" the printer exclaimed again and a light began to brighten at the tip of its telescope attachment, causing you to uncross your arms and think perhaps this was all very real. 

Suddenly something, well someone, had thrown themselves at you from the right, and just as a beam of white-blue light sailed through the distance you hit the carpet and locked eyes with your assailant. He was not at all what you expected. You marveled up at eyes big and brown and old, as if they had seen more than their share of suffering and loss, eyes hundreds of years old within a face that couldn't be much older than late twenties. Brown disheveled spikes dipped across his brow, and tiny brown freckles decorated his cheeks, something you might not have immediately seen had his nose not nearly been pressed to yours. You were breathing hard and you nearly forgot you had been nearly... well, exterminated. Then, the handsome stranger smiled and had you not been suddenly trying to figure out which department he worked in you would have noticed the way your insides had turned to jelly.

Finally he flew off of you and extended a long fingered hand to pull you from the hideous carpet. You took it and noted at its warmth and strength. Looking him up and down you noticed he was dressed in a brown pinstriped suit, 3 piece with a red tie, a brown trench coat and from its pocked he pulled an odd blue and silver device. Another beam of light fired from the printer that seemed to have come alive and you dodged it again as the strange man did the same. As the beam hit the nearby trash bit you realized this printer seemed to incinerate things it hit with its beam. 

"I'm the Doctor by the way!" the man shouted from the distance between you.

"_______" you answered. 

"You must get out of here, _____! This is a Dalek! Emotionless creature out to destroy mankind!" he exclaimed. You were about to ask what a Dalek was precisely but it shouted "Exterminate!" again and you thought it best you run away from the foul thing. You started to run away and duck on the other side of the cubicles when you heard the Doctor arguing with the robot and heard a strange swirling electronic sound. Your handsome hero was in danger and the idea of cowering and hiding seemed stupid of you. How often had you dreamed of an adventure? How many times had you wanted to fight monsters or other worldly creatures. This was your chance.

You were quickly trying to think of the one adversary of any electronic device when the fire alarm, red and bright grabbed your attention. Water. Water would definitely stop the Dalek in its tracks. You hoped so anyway and with a lunge, narrowly missing another beam fired from the laser you pulled it. Bright bells rang through the air and in an instant the sprinklers came on inside and everything was completely soaked. Your eyes locked with gorgeous brown ones as you heard the most delightful laugh ever in your life. Your jeans and t-shirt were sticking to you and his brown spikes were dripping into his eyes. With a shock you both looked at the Dalek and realized it was convulsing in shock. The Doctor crossed the room and grabbed your hands.

"It's about to level this entire building we must get to my TARDIS for safety." he shouted over the alarms and downpour.

"Wait! I can unplug it so it doesn't blow. The whole building may not be empty!" you shouted, panicking and knowing you would blame yourself if bodies were found in the debris. You ran behind the strange creature and found spark shooting from the gold plated outlet. If you could just do it quickly enough you would stop the explosion and the creature would simply have no power to fire. Plus, it was partly your fault this was happening. It had been your brilliant idea to turn on the fire alarm and trigger the sprinklers. 

"You'll be shocked!" a voice yelled but you weren't listening. If you simply pulled the plug with your shoe on one end and pulled your other hand quick enough you'd be fine. Then you'd follow this man to his... whatever he had called it. Carefully you placed one foot on the plug, thankful you had worn your gray converse today for the rubber bottom. You quickly grabbed the other end and gave it a good yank. You weren't prepared for the fire that lit your skin and then in your veins. Your heart raced and jolted, and try as you might to release the chord you couldn't, as if your hand were fried to the plastic. Your stomach gave a twist and your brain felt completely shut down, and everything went blurry as you struggled to breathe. Just before everything faded to black you felt something jerk you by the torso and the plug snapped from your hand. You were woozy and not feeling well but finally you gulped in air. He had your arm about his tall shoulders and you were trying to keep your footing as he led you through the still heavy downpour of water to a blue police call box.

"I think I need to sit down." you said to him, not sure what this box could offer inside besides a cramped space to find shelter until the fire department arrived and shut off the water. When you looked up you were sure you saw a smirk on his perfect peach lips and then the doors kicked open. The room you entered was strange but you couldn't be completely sure your brain wasn't fried. First of all it was warm and the light was soft. It had a ramp rising in a circular motion towards what appeared to be a long hallway. In the center of the room was this rather large tube with a round thin around it covered with buttons and levers and screens and this all suddenly seemed like fiction or a video game plot. Slowly you were placed in a seat and then, you slumped over, blacking out from the pain in your head.


	2. Chapter 2

When you awoke, it was dark, and immediately you recognized your black and teal damask bedding. The curtains were drawn and you knew you were back in your one bedroom apartment, a faint blue light from your computer across the room grabbing your attention. You were sure it was all a dream, that the day never had started and in just a few minutes your alarm was going to go off. You hated the days when you awoke just five minutes before your alarm. You turned to grab your phone from your nightstand and check the time and immediately sat up when you realized it was heavily bandaged. In an instant a faint sting returned as if your palm had been burned. 

"That shouldn't bother you much longer." a voice said, and your bedside lamp was flicked on by a long fingered hand. 

"I was really electrically shocked." you said, light dancing across those gorgeous cheeks, brown hair in a disarray and those deep brown eyes watching you carefully.

"Well, yeah you were." he said, stuffing his hands inside of his brown trench coat and pacing your bedroom in long strides.

At that moment you realized the only article of clothing that had been removed was your sneakers, and everything else was in order. This handsome hero had not taken advantage of you in the slightest and yet, he didn't really look like the type did he? For a second you were almost disappointed before you came to the conclusion you'd very much like to be awake if that fantasy ever played out. Still you couldn't fathom the fact that the printer had actually been out to destroy you all along. The man in the three piece suit, the Doctor you recalled, opened your music box and let it play out softly a moment before closing it and turning awkwardly to you.

"Are you from another planet too, then?" you asked carefully, and a wry smile pulled at his lips.

"Yes. I am." he answered sadly, "My home planet is called Gallifrey." he said, smiling as memory seemed to cross his features. You were amazed and thrilled all at once, always having known there was something more out there, but never had those speculations confirmed. Until now, because Gallifrey was certainly not in this solar system. The Doctor certainly seemed like someone you'd like to get to know. Suddenly a thought struck you, because it was night time and that meant the day had long since ended. You remembered the room in the blue box, but how did you get from the office to home? Surely someone would have found this mad man carrying your unconscious form rather odd.

"Were you watching me sleep?" you asked, the word blurting out quickly. He folded his long legs against the bed and sat on the side, looking down at his hands and then into your eyes.

"_______, humans never fail to surprise me. You surprised me more today than anyone else. You risked your life, went through immense pain to stop that building from being leveled. You were afraid not everyone had made it out. I've never encountered such a brave creature." he said slowly, his voice soft in the dark and his ancient brown eyes locked onto yours. You felt yourself blush and looked down at your bandaged hand. You hadn't really thought of it in that way.

"You're very selfless, and I am in awe of you, _______" he whispered placing his hand on your cheek and looking at you with a big white toothy smile, his disheveled brown spikes brushing against your forehead at the proximity. 

"I'm just the girl who fixed the copy machine. Although I suppose I don't exactly have a job anymore." you said wryly looking down again.

"I've got a job offer for you, if you're interested." the Doctor said and you instantly perked up grinning, your eyebrow lifted in question. He stood up and got on one knee on the side of your bed, his hands laced together and his elbows resting on his knees.

"_______, would you do me the prestigious honor of being my companion?" he asked and you split into a wide grin and asked, "What does that mean?"

"Well the pay is crap but you and I, in the TARDIS, travelling through all of time and space! I can show you universes like you never imagined, take you to see a dying star, or to another century in Venice a masquerade ball!" he answered, talking fast and pacing excitedly again, his joy and contentment contagious. He did make a rather incredible offer, compared to what your life had been so far it was rather pathetic. You barely had time for friends between school and full time work, most of them had moved on. And you had decided long ago you would live as if there was no day but today, so why not go with this strange man and see his world? The way you saw it, you only received a chance to change your future once in a lifetime, and this was your chance.

"I accept your offer of employment, Doctor! Just let me change clothes and you can show me your worlds!" you said excitedly, jumping out of bed and running to your wardrobe. He simply grinned at you and stepped out of your bedroom, the hall light flooding in from the crack in the door.

You quickly brushed your teeth, reapplied deodorant and splashed a little of your favorite perfume on. Then you put on a different pair of dark skinny jeans, navy blue v-neck t-shirt and your gray converse. You flew out of your bedroom door and the Doctor smiled at you and uncrossed his arms. You liked the way he smiled at you, especially the way it reached the corner of his brown eyes and made them shine a bit. Not to mention he looked at you like he thought you were brilliant, not like a piece of meat on display or like a silly emotional woman. It was a warm change.

In your living room was the blue police call box you recalled from the battle with the printer, or Dalek as the Doctor had called it by its proper name. You placed your hands on your hips and watched as he opened the doors to reveal the round room where you passed out.

"How does this work then?" you asked more curious the more you saw and wanting to hear him explain it all.

"This is my TARDIS. Let's just call it my space ship slash time machine. Better yet, just call her TARDIS." he answered.

"Her?" you asked now even more confused.

"I call her sexy, but since you don't know her like I do better stick to TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." he answered excitedly.

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Got it!" you said and he held his long fingered hand out to you as he stood in the doorway. There was a surge of adrenaline in your veins, joy made your heart skip a beat and in your deepest soul you knew your life would change and never ever be the same again. You didn't pause much longer, you felt the warmth of his palm against yours, the firm grasp of his fingers telling you he could be trusted, and perhaps you would never be able to explain why but you knew he would do all in his power to keep you safe.

With a harsh tug he pulled you inside, made you laugh loudly as he cried, "Allons-y!".


End file.
